


Roses

by quartzsaleim



Series: Quartz isn't dead AU [1]
Category: The Boy Who Fell (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Human AU, M/M, Quartz isn't fucking dead AU, This was written like a year ago so whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzsaleim/pseuds/quartzsaleim
Summary: "you keep coming in here and asking for a single red rose and you’re such a regular you just call me on the phone and I have it ready for you when you come in but I’m also very interested who you’re buying all these roses for?“ AU (bonus: person B keeps wanting to give the roses to person A but gets too flustered so they just have vases full of roses in their house)Written from this prompt





	Roses

Quartz might have fucked up. Maybe just a bit, but only maybe.

If only he hadn’t looked through the window of the flower shop and seen that oh hey the guy who runs the shop is actually really cute then none of this would have happened.

When he had first seen the guy, his initial plan was to go in, buy a red rose, and say “oh, you can keep it. It’s for you,” but ended up wimping out halfway through and ended up keeping the rose for himself.  
He’d been doing this everyday for three weeks now, and he wondered if he’d ever actually gain the courage to give the guy who runs the shop a rose. At this rate, with the amount of roses sitting in a vase, which he’d bought just for the roses, or with the failed attempts at trying to flirt with the shop owner, it seemed like a far off fantasy. At least, though, he’d been getting to know the guy a bit. The third day he had bought the rose, he’d learned the other’s name, Firenze.

A week after he had gotten Firenze’s name, he’d gotten the shop’s number, so Quartz could call ahead and order the rose so then by the time he’d gotten there he could just get the rose instead of waiting for it at the shop. 

Ever since he’d started calling the shop, he’d end up talking with Firenze a bit after asking for another rose. Most of the time it was mostly idle chat, talking about each other’s days, but sometimes Quartz managed to learn something about Firenze.

One thing he’d learned was that on most days, the flower shop never really got all that much business, except on holidays like Valentine’s days. There’ve apparently been days where the only customer Firenze got was Quartz. 

And now, today marked the twenty first day of ordering a single rose that would never go to the person it was meant for.  
Today, though, was a bit different than the others.

While Firenze was handing Quartz the rose, he said, or rather asked, “You keep coming here and asking for one rose, and I’m interested, who are these for?”

Quartz, realizing that it was the perfect opportunity to give Firenze the rose, pushed the rose towards the other gently.

“Uh, it’s for you,” as soon as Quartz said that, however, he booked it out of the shop, leaving a blushing Firenze behind, who was looking at the rose that was handed back to him.

-

Quartz avoided the flower shop for a week after he had given, or rather, handed back the rose to Firenze. He wasn’t really sure why himself, he’d chalked it up to just nerves, but a part of him knew that it was because he was afraid of being rejected, whether it be because Firenze was already dating someone, or that the other was just not interested.

The roses that he had bought were starting to wilt, a sign of how long it had been since he had bought the first one. Even so, he couldn’t find it in himself to throw them out. Quartz also knew that he’d been getting calls from Firenze, he’d recognized the number that he’d used to call when he’d ordered flowers. Even then, though, he couldn’t bring himself to pick up.

As Quartz was walking down the street, he carefully planned his walk so that he wouldn’t pass in front of the flower shop. He wasn’t ready for confrontation today, and he wasn’t sure when he would be. 

Today wasn’t exactly his lucky day, however, as right across the street, he noticed Firenze across the street. He turned his head away and looked down, hoping that the shop owner didn’t notice him. When he turned his head to see the other again, however, his luck turned out to be even worse, as he noticed that Firenze was looking right at him, and was coming right towards him.

Quartz booked it. He ran away, not wanting to have a confrontation with the shop owner this soon, but as he went to turn the corner, he felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned to see who it was, and it was none other than Firenze himself who grabbed his wrist.

Firenze held onto his wrist for a bit. Neither of them spoke for a moment. Quartz was too nervous and Firenze seemed to be catching his breath.

After a moment, Firenze started, “So, what was up with the disappearing act?”

“Huh?” Quartz tried to act like he didn’t know what the shop owner was talking about, but Firenze wasn’t buying it.

“What do you mean, huh? You go to my shop, buy flowers for three weeks, and then when you say that you’ve been buying them for me, you decide to not show up for a week! You ignore my calls, so I’ve been left here confused for a whole fucking week with no explanation!” 

Quartz didn’t know what to say. Firenze had always seemed calm and composed the times that he had interacted with him, but now, it was like he was seeing a whole new side of him. Firenze was furious, his cheeks were flushed with anger and he was breathing slightly heavier than normal.

That’s when Quartz realized, that the whole street was watching them.

“Uh, could we go somewhere a bit less crowded?” Quartz asked, almost nervous doing so.

“Yeah, just as long as you give me answers.”

“Deal.”

The two walked until they had found a semi secluded area, in the form of an alleyway.

Firenze crossed his arms and tapped his foot, annoyed, “So, start talking. Why have you been avoiding me all week?”

“Well, uh,” Quartz stuttered, “I was, nervous, I guess. About how you’d react. I was afraid of being rejected, I guess.”

Firenze blinked, “You were afraid of being rejected?”

Quartz nodded, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Firenze laughed a bit, and Quartz could help but think that the shop owners laugh was beautiful.

“Well,” Firenze said, “you don’t have to worry about being rejected. I accept your stupid rose.”

Quartz had actually laughed in relief, glad that he had only been worrying about nothing. Firenze gave him a funny look, but Quartz didn’t really care.

“However,” Firenze continued, after Quartz’s laughing fit, “where all those roses that you bought for me? Do you still have them?”

Feeling a bit embarrassed again, Quartz simply nodded, his face becoming red.

Firenze laughed again, and Quartz found himself loving the shop owners laugh even more.

And maybe, just maybe, Firenze went over to Quartz’s house to accept all the other flowers, and maybe they kissed after Firenze accepted them all.

**Author's Note:**

> rockflower is the only good tbwf ship


End file.
